The Third Tudor Princess
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: What if Katherine Howard had had a child, by the King? Will the motherless princess ever become Queen of England? Or will she stay Princess Eleanor Katherine Tudor forever?
1. Princess Eleanor Katherine Tudor

_The Third Tudor Princess_

_Summary: What if Katherine Howard had had a child, by the King? Will the motherless princess ever become Queen of England? Or will she stay Princess Eleanor Katherine Tudor forever?_

* * *

__Katherine Howard, Queen of England, screamed until her baby was brought into the world. She was eighteen, and the baby was her first.

Then her husband, King Henry VIII, came in and smiled at his wife. "Is it a son?" he asked, before looking disappointed to find out it was a girl.

"She is still your child, Henry. You should still love her. We may have a son next time." Katherine said to her husband, looking nervous. What if he beheaded her, like her cousin Anne, for failing to give him a son?

"Yes, yes. What shall her name be?" Henry asked. "Katherine? She looks like you."

Katherine shook her head firmly. "No. I do not want my daughter to be named after myself. I think she looks like a Margaret."

"No. Jane?"

"I do not like Jane. I know it is after Jane Seymour, but I just dislike the name. Anne."

"I do not want any child of mine to be called Anne, after that harlot who was my second wife." Henry hissed. Katherine winced. Anne Boleyn was her cousin. He could at least be kind about her in the presence of her.

"Eleanor. Princess Eleanor Katherine Tudor."

"Yes. Princess Eleanor Katherine Tudor it is." He walked out, after muttering "Have a Prince next time."

Katherine laid in bed, her young daughter in her arms. "Do not worry, little Eleanor. Your papa loves you. He just needs a son. And you will have a brother. You will, Eleanor, you will!" Then she muttered "Or I will die trying."

* * *

So ... do you like the idea? By the way, Katherine is still going to be beheaded. R&R!


	2. Death of a Rose Without a Thorn

_The Third Tudor Princess_

_Summary: What if Katherine Howard had had a child, by the King? Will the motherless princess ever become Queen of England? Or will she stay Princess Eleanor Katherine Tudor forever?_

_A/N Eleanor's siblings will show up in this chapter. By the way, Mary was born in 1516, Elizabeth in 1533, Edward in 1537 and Eleanor in 1540. The year is 1542. For my sake, just pretend 2 year olds can speak how Eleanor speaks. Oh, I think Eleanor's going to be relying on Elizabeth and Edward to help her through her grief. Mary didn't lose her mother at such a young age, and she doesn't really like Eleanor because she didn't like poor Kitty Howard. And yes, Kitty did have an affair with Thomas Culpeper. _

* * *

_Chapter Two: Motherless Princess_

Two-year-old Princess Eleanor was playing with her governess, Mrs Deport, when her mother was being executed.

Her mama, Katherine Howard, was found guilty of adultery with Thomas Culpeper and Francis Dereham, and was to die that morning.

The princess then looked up, staring intently at her governess. Then she said "Where Mama?"

Mrs Deport, Anne, looked agonized.

"Where Mama?" Eleanor said, in a louder voice. Anne still did not answer.

"WHERE MAMA?" Eleanor screamed. "TELL WHERE MAMA!"

Her papa, King Henry, heard her screaming and walked to her rooms. "Eleanor Katherine Tudor!" he scolded. "Whatever has made you resort to that amount of screaming?"

"Annie not tell me where Mama." then Eleanor looked at her papa. "Papa, _you_ know where Mama?"

_'Yes, Eleanor, I do. She is wrapped in a cloth with no head.' _Henry thought, but instead said "Eleanor, your mama will not see you for a long time. She has had to go somewhere. She says she loves you very, very much and wishes she did not have to go away, but she has no choice." _'Yes, she has no choice because she is dead now!' _Henry thought, and then wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter.

"Eleanor. I will tell you where your mama is when you are older. You are too young at this moment. Goodbye, dear daughter."

Then Eleanor said, shocking her papa and governess, "I think where Mama gone. She gone Heaven. No head. Bessie told Mama going where her mama Anne is. Mama is with Bessie mama."

"Be quiet about your mother, Eleanor! You are upsetting His Majesty! Shut up now!" Anne scolded the young princess, who looked surprised. She was not used to being told off.

"Lady Deport. You do not scold a Princess by birth that way." Henry said, his voice fierce. "Go now. I wish to spend time with my daughter."

A few hours later, the Princess Eleanor's siblings Princesses Mary and Elizabeth and Prince Edward came in. Mary was twenty-six, Elizabeth was nine and Edward was five. They all were made motherless, except Mary, at a young age. They knew how Eleanor felt.

As they came in, Eleanor was crying, because, although she knew her mama had gone to Heaven, she did not think that she would never, ever see her mama again.

"Oh, Eleanor. Poor you." Elizabeth hugged her little sister, whilst Edward stood behind the Lady Mary. Elizabeth felt more connected with her little sister, since they had both had their mothers executed before they were even five.

"Want Mama! Mama! Mama!" cried little Princess Eleanor.

As Mary looked on, she felt jealous. Her mother had been divorced and she had been declared illegitimate. Elizabeth's mother was executed and she became illegitimate. But Eleanor was legitimate, even though her mother _had_ committed adultery. Even though Mary hated Anne Boleyn, she still knew Anne was innocent. Why did Eleanor have the right to remain legitimate, even though her mother committed adultery?

"Eleanor, hush now." Elizabeth cooed soothingly. "Hush, darling."

"Eleanor! Be quiet! Your mother was nothing but a-" Mary stopped before she said something hateful about Kitty Howard. The King, by this time, had left, finding it hard to be in the presence of his Kitty's daughter.

Eleanor looked at her eldest sister, with narrowed eyes. "Mama nothing but what?" she asked innocently.

"Lady Mary! You must _never_, _ever_ be hateful about one's mother just hours after her execution! And Eleanor is just two years old!" Elizabeth glared at her elder sister.

"Katherine Howard was nothing but a little girl, not fit to be the Queen of England. I am glad she was executed. I was glad _your_ mother was executed, Elizabeth. They both deserved to die." Mary spat, then walked out.

Tears jumped to Elizabeth and Eleanor's eyes. Edward stood there. Then he walked to his sisters.

"Mary is wrong. Elizabeth, no one deserves to die. Especially not your mama, Eleanor's mama or my mama. By Mary saying your mamas deserved death, she means everyone deserves death too early, which includes my own mama. I do not like Mary. She is not even a true princess. She is a bastard. We three are the true heirs to the throne." Edward said, wise although he was only five.

"Edward! That is the most I have heard you speak at once! You are more wise than your tutor says you are!" Elizabeth praised her brother, then said "but, Edward, Eleanor and I need to talk to each other. I will see you again soon."

When Edward had gone, Eleanor burst into tears. "Want Mama! She no deserve die!"

"I know, Eleanor. Edward's mama did not deserve to die either. His mama, Jane Seymour, was the kindest Queen England has ever had. My mama did not deserve to die either."

"But Papa say your mama witch and deserve die!" Eleanor said, and Elizabeth slapped her.

"My mother was _not_ a witch. She was the most beautiful woman alive, when she actually was alive. My mama never betrayed Father. Your mama slept with other people. My mama was faithful to Father. Your mama was unfaithful! You are not a legitimate daughter of the King. Who knows, you might be one of your mama's lovers' child! I am obviously the King's daughter. You look like your mother, so it will never be known. My mother was not a witch. She was afraid of witchcraft. You are a stupid, silly little girl." Elizabeth hissed, then walked out.

Eleanor started crying again. She wanted Katherine Howard, her mama, to comfort her and tell her everything would be all right. But her mama was dead.

* * *

**Awwww. Poor Eleanor. By the way, when Elizabeth went all mad at the end, it was because NOBODY, NOBODY insults her mother or says Anne Boleyn was a witch, otherwise Elizabeth will go all mad-person on them. **

**Soo, you like?**


	3. New Stepmother

_The Third Tudor Princess_

_Summary: What if Katherine Howard had had a child, by the King? Will the motherless princess ever become Queen of England? Or will she stay Princess Eleanor Katherine Tudor forever?_

_A/N Eleanor's three now, and she's got a stepmother. Of course, Mary and Elizabeth (Edward can't really remember Anne of Cleves so to him he's only had one stepmother) have had five and four, respectively, so it's not new to them, but little Eleanor hates Katharine Parr because she thinks Katharine's trying to replace Kitty Howard. Now, you lot are going to see the most annoying thing ever - a spoilt-rotten little princess who's not got her way. _

* * *

_Chapter Three: First Stepmother_

Three-year-old Eleanor was glaring at her papa and his new wife, Katharine Parr. She did not like the fact her papa had just married again, only one year after her mama's execution. Elizabeth saw her sister glaring and went up to her.

"Eleanor!" she said. "Be happy! Katharine is a good person, and she will be a good mother to us, and a good Queen to the people of England."

Eleanor frowned. "Katharine Parr is not a good person. She has lured Papa to her, and made him kill my mama and wait a year before marrying her. She is a witch."

Elizabeth grabbed her younger sister's shoulders and knelt down. "Eleanor. You, as a Princess, have been spoilt since the day you were born. You are used to getting exactly what you want and nothing else. You are mad because you still miss your mama and think Katharine is trying to take her place. That is not true. Katharine was appalled when Papa started admiring her. But she married him out of duty. She is really in love with Thomas Seymour, Edward's uncle, yet she married our father. The only reason you are still doted on is because Papa still loves you, and you are his special daughter. Mary and I were the disappointments. Mary, you know, she actually used to be in your place, she was the pearl of Papa's world. Then her mama could not have a son and she became the Lady Mary, not Princess. If you disappoint Papa you might end up the Lady Eleanor, like I myself am Lady Elizabeth. If you continue this, you will not be Princess by name soon." Then Elizabeth went off to dance with Robin Dudley.

Eleanor sulked until Mary came up to her. "My, Eleanor. You have a sulky little face. Whatever is the matter?"

"I don't want Katharine to be my stepmother. My mama, Katherine Howard, is the real Queen of England and Papa made a mistake killing her!"

"I remember me when I was six years elder than you. Father was annulling his and my mother's marriage. I felt like you when Anne Boleyn became my stepmother."

"Yes, but your mama was not executed. She was just set aside. Mama was killed!" Eleanor declared.

"Eleanor. You need to grow up. Do not let Father hear you like that otherwise it will be goodbye Princess Eleanor, and you will change to Lady Eleanor!" Mary said, then went off to pray.

Eleanor sulked at the corner of the hall, until Katharine Parr herself came up to her. "My dear, what is the matter? Do you not feel well?"

"I feel fine. Leave me be!" Eleanor replied rudely, and Katharine looked shocked.

"If that is your wish, Princess Eleanor." Katharine said, but she had a talk with her new husband afterwards.

"I do not think your daughter is warming up to me, Henry." Katharine commented. "The Ladies Mary and Elizabeth were very kind, but Eleanor treated me as if- as if she hated me very much." she added, worried. She really wanted her new stepchildren to like her. Especially Eleanor. She knew Eleanor was her father's favourite daughter, and he loved her just as much as Edward.

"Oh, Eleanor's still hurting over her mother's execution. She will warm to you in time."

"She treated me as if she thought I was to blame for her mother's execution." Katharine said, her lip trembling as if she were about to cry.

"Why do you care so much?" Henry asked.

"B-because I know she is your special daughter. I mean, if your favourite daughter hated me I would see why you could have me - me divorced or beheaded." Katharine said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do not worry, Katharine. Eleanor will warm up to you, she just needs time to get over her mother."

"If you say, Your Majesty." Katharine sighed.

* * *

"I will never, ever change my mind about Katharine Parr. She stole Papa away from my mama!" Eleanor screamed at Elizabeth, Mary and Anne Deport.

"Princess Eleanor, please. Stop crying! Please!" Anne begged, but the Princess wouldn't stop screaming.

"NO! I WANT MY MAMA!" Elizabeth felt quite angry with her sister. She, when her mama was executed, stayed silent about it. She never had a temper tantrum.

Anne looked at Elizabeth. "I remember when I was one of your servants. You were always much easier than this Princess."

"MAMA! MAMA! KATHARINE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPLACE MY MAMA!" Eleanor screamed.

Lady Mary suddenly lost her patience. "Eleanor! Shut up NOW! Do you want me to go to Father and tell him?"

Eleanor stopped. She loved her papa and did not any bad news of her to reach him. She started sobbing instead. "I tired! Me want to sleep!" she said.

"I will take her." Anne said, picking the young Princess up.

"You would never dare to do that, Elizabeth, when you were young. Eleanor is a spoilt little child. She needs to be shown not everything is about her." Lady Mary commented.

"Hmm." was Elizabeth's reply.

* * *

_P.S Eleanor looks like Kitty Howard in mini version! So. Did you guys think Eleanor was a spoilt little brat? I did. I meant to make her a very kind little girl, but I decided it will be more cool with a spoilt little brat! R&R!_


	4. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!**

**Okay, so I need help in deciding whether to skip straight ahead to Henry VIII's death when Eleanor is seven, or to when Henry (in my story) gets ill and little Ellie's five.**

**So:**

**A) Henry's death**

**B) Henry's illness.**

**Decide! Please!**


End file.
